Sacrifices
by InOneSimplifiedMotion
Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister who's as old as Sam and One day she dies in an accident that was mainly Dean's doing. He feels horrible and blames himself until one day she finally catches his attention...
1. Broken Promises

Taylor's POV:

Stuck in the treehouse again.  
Dean said he fixed it.  
He lied.  
So now i'm sitting up here alone, waiting for Sam to get here. Why is he taking so long??? I called Dean to tell him to come get me but he was too busy mashing face with some girl to listen to a word I said. Here's how the conversation went. I remember the exact words.

-beep, beep-  
"Hey Tay."  
"Dean? I need you come pick me up."  
"Sorry, little busy-" a voice in the background exclaimed,"OOH, my tounge ring!"  
I had to restrain myself from dry heaving.  
"Dean, Please?!"  
"My God, Tay, can't it wait?"  
"No! The tree house is about to collapse!!!"  
"Why the Hell did you go up there? It's broken"  
"You said you fixed it."  
"Well, like i said, I'm busy."

And then he hung up.

Oh shit! It just creaked really loud!I can feel it weakening. HURRY UP, SAMMY! Great. My perfect day. Dad's on a hunt, sure hope he doesn't die (though if he did i probably wouldn't even notice). He's not home enough, maybe a couple hours of the day, and most of those i'm asleep. I hear him go into my room at night sometimes. Those nights I have to try to stop crying.. I don't want to seem like I'm crying for no reason, but i can't tell him why. Then he'll either say, "Get over it. Why can't you be more like your brothers?" And I couldn't take him saying that one more time. That would just be too much for me to handle. Or he would be home from hunts more often. And that's his job, i don't want him to stop doing what he loves.

"My Little Girl" By Tim McGraw is playing on the radio in the corner. This song makes me want to cry because of the line "Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away I hear you say Daddy love you more" My father would never say that.. But the thing that really gets me is that I would tell him I love him more. I would say it a thousand times. A million, even. And it would be true. And if i did say it, he wouldn't even be listening. He would be too busy ordering Dean around like a dog, or saying how proud he is of him. Or complimenting Sam. Saying how smart his little boy is.

I've seen the way he looks at eyes, so filled with pride, said maybe, just maybe he didn't mess this one up. Let the record show that not once John ever looked at me like that. Even for one second. Or told me he's proud of me. And he certainly doesn't show it. He doesn't show ANYTHING-

Wait, I hear Dad's car... Yes it is his car. Oh, shit, it's collapsing! Dad's gonna kill me for coming up here. I hear Sam, but if I move, it's gonna fall, I just know it! Well here I go.

**_CRRRRRAAAAACK_**

**_CRASH_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Sorry it's so short, it's just an intro._**


	2. Broken protocal

Taylor's POV:

I just watched my own funeral.

You know something? It was pathetic. Not that i had high expectations; I mean, from everything I know about my family, I expected to be cremated in some random field, my bones salted and burned or whatever.

But no. I was not that lucky.

I was buried. I was also scarred for life because I had to watch myself get changed into a dress by Dean and Sam. I don't even own any dresses! Well, nevermind, I didn't, because apparantly now i do. And they DRESSED me! I don't think I've ever been so creeped out and embarrassed at the same time before in my entire existence.

Today was the first day I realized that i was dead. Before today, I just figured i was being ignored. I mean, it's not like that was anything new around here. I'm used to being ignored. But Sam's usual cheerful disposition was replaced with a quiet sadness, and very few words were said by anyone. I tried to talk to them to ask them what was wrong, but no one replied. I was a little pissed off, but I got over it.

But at my funeral, the guests consisted of about seven people. Dean, Sam, John, and 4 of my friends from school. No, wait. Bobby was there, too. But there were other people that I didn't know. Hunters, I could tell by the way they acted, dissaproving glances cast. They all left not long after they came. I guess they were just paying their respects to a fellow hunter's daughter. The last one looked right at me before he none of the others did...

After the service was over, the now trio of Winchesters rode home and i got in while Sam was occupied looking back at the cemetary. He kept looking over at where I was sitting. I even tried talking to them once. "Sam can you hear me?" I said out loud. Dean and John just continued to silently strum their fingers to the hair metal playing on the car radio. Sam covered his ears, though. I don't think he heard me, or if he did, he just didn't respond. He didn't want to hear me because he didn't care that I needed his help.

When did our family get like this anyway? When did the pain of giving up normalcy and routine and hope for a better life dull down and we had come to expect it? I spent a long time trying to answer that question, but I couldn't remember a time when it wasn't like this. A time when we weren't worried that the next time John went out, he wouldn't come back home; a time when we weren't scared to go to bed with the lights out because we thought monsters weren't real.

There's a strange sound coming from the living room. I'm going to go see what it is. 


End file.
